


【TK】坠落的星辰05（ABO）

by Zucca8023



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【TK】坠落的星辰05（ABO）

大门“砰”的一声在这三个男人的面前关上了，带起的气流吹乱了领头男人额前的头发。

男人抬起手，慢条斯理的抹了一把，又变成了油光崭亮的三七分。

“组长……”男人身后的一个跟班小心翼翼的开口。

“他不是让咱们等五分钟么。”男人头都没回，声音阴柔。

跟班立刻闭嘴了。

刚把门摔上之后，立即去厨房找光一。

光一正在洗碗，“哗啦啦”的水声掩盖了刚才在门口那番不友好的对话和关门声，等着光一把最后一个碗放回碗架，刚拽起他的手，把他带到了主卧，用上了这段时间少有的命令性的语气，“乖乖待在屋里，不许出来，也不许出声，直到我进来为止，明白了吗？”

虽然一脸莫名，但光一还是点头表示知道了。

刚走出屋子，关上了主卧的门。

重新走到大门口，刚打开门，脸色依然很臭，“你们几个，先进来再说。”

“那就打扰了。”男人微微欠身，带头进了屋。

 

被叫做组长的男人坐在沙发上，两个跟班分坐两侧，跟左右护法似的，刚坐在他们对面，连水都没倒，双臂抱在胸前眼睛微眯，“你跟我详细介绍一下，你所说的这个‘租赁’是怎么回事？”

“打扰了您的‘性致’我们非常抱歉，看来您不是跟我们签订租赁合同的人，关于我们租赁奴隶的相应条款您还不是很清楚，下面我来为您简单介绍一下。”微笑的男人，阴柔的声音，脸上挂着从见第一面起就没变过的欠揍表情，“奴隶分为租赁和购买两种，提供给您的51号性奴是租赁用性奴，租期为二十天，期限到了我们的人就会上门回收奴隶，无需客户操任何心。”

“哦——我明白了。”刚露出了恍然大悟的夸张表情，“这个性奴很对我的胃口，少爷我喜欢的紧，你们开个价，多少钱，我买了。”

那个组长愣了一下，不过很快就反应了过来，“是这样的先生，原则上租赁用的性奴是不出售的，如果您执意要买，我需要向上级请示，才能给您答复。”

“行，你回去问吧，你们的合同能续约吗？我还想再用段时间，这我还没玩够呢，你们就给要回去，不是我说，挺他妈扫兴啊！”

“当然可以！”听了刚的话，男人以为自己找到了为什么上门的时候刚脸色那么不好的原因，原来是小少爷还没玩够，正耍脾气呢。

男人对着一个助手点了下头，助手从公文包里掏出了一个带着触控笔的平板和一个pose机，平板被捣鼓了一下，放到了刚的面前。

“最长续约时间是一个月，如果没有什么问题的话，请您签字。”男人开口道。

仔细阅读了一遍合同，刚用触控笔签上了自己的名字和联系方式，找出信用卡，看都没看价格就刷了上去。

男人确认付款成功之后，向另一个助手示意，助手把带进来的金属手提箱打开，从里面拿出一大一小两个盒子。

“大盒子里是奴隶使用的营养剂，小盒子里是跳蛋中补充的抑制剂，使用说明都印在盒盖上。那么，祝您愉快。”男人再次欠身致意，带着助手离开了刚的家。

 

推门进入主卧，刚在屋里环视一圈才找到坐在门边地板上发呆的光一，刚蹲下身子，轻轻戳了戳光一，对方一个激灵，双眼有了焦距。

下一秒，光一突然扑上来搂住了刚，把刚推得跌坐在地上，紧紧贴在刚的怀中，脑袋埋在刚脖颈间的长发里，光一一直在轻轻颤抖，他脖子上的项圈和那条链子硌得刚的胸口生疼，好半天，光一才开口，连声音都在发颤，“刚，别把我送回去，别把我送回去，求求你了……”

这是光一第一次对刚表现出如此明显的依赖。

被光一这么抱着，刚恍惚间想起了从前。

“扣酱，你可不可以不走？”小小的刚抱着同样小小的光一不撒手，嘟着嘴哼哼唧唧。

那时候光一是怎么做的？他轻轻拍了拍刚的后背，声音温柔又无奈，明明只大一百天，却比刚成熟很多，“我只是去给曾祖父母上坟，后天就回来了。今天晚上你睡一觉，明天和表哥玩一天，天黑以后闭上眼，再睁开的时候就能看见我了。”

刚还是不乐意，“那是你表哥，又不是我表哥……”

“你这么说，他可是要伤心的，”光一哭笑不得，“我很快就会回来的，乖。”

那时候的光一安慰着刚，一如现在的刚安慰着光一，一手环住他的腰，一手摸着他的头，刚柔声哄着，“别怕，我不会送你走的。别怕，别怕。”我不会再让你离开了。刚在心里默默的加了一句。

怀里的人慢慢停止了颤抖，感受到环着自己的双手松开了，刚也松开了自己的胳膊。

光一从刚的怀里直起身子，和刚对视着，两人离得很近很近，刚能清晰地从光一那双来没来得及收回委屈的眼睛里看到自己的影子。

光一的脸和昔日记忆中的那张少年的脸渐渐重叠了，那张脸更青涩，更稚嫩，还没有经历过岁月的雨雪风霜，还没有品尝过人生的挣扎痛苦。透过光一的脸，刚看着那个熟悉的陌生人，他凑近光一，吻上了对方那轻轻抿在一起的双唇。

你看，堂本光一，你总是这个样子，轻易的就能撩拨我，本来以为这辈子不会再对任何一个人动心了，你又让我翻出了旧情。

而堂本刚这个人，本质上是很恋旧的。

刚肆意的吻着光一，对方也在积极地回应，两条舌头打着转的互相纠缠，双方交换着唾液，将古巴雪茄的味道和白兰地的酒香混合在一起，与此同时，两种信息素在卧室中弥漫了起来。光一被吻得浑身发软，本能的双手抱住刚的脖子，把自己依靠在刚身上，用上半身轻轻蹭着刚的胸膛。

两个人从地上站了起来，一路吻到床上。刚把人摔在柔软的床铺上，三两下脱光了自己的衣服，又去脱光一的衣服，光一顺从的配合着，身子软的像一滩水，任由刚摆弄着。

刚跪在床上，一只手肘撑着床单，一只手托着光一的后脑勺，俯身品尝着对方的唇，然后一路向下，咬上了光一其中一个已经变得挺立的、小小的、粉红色的乳头，托在他后脑勺上的手现在揉搓着另一个，两颗乳头都很快的充血，变成了艳红的颜色。

光一早就意乱情迷，刚咬上他乳头的时候就发出了饥渴难耐的嘤哼声，不时地扭动一下腰，后穴里分泌出了大量的液体，光一感觉自己都快要含不住那串跳蛋了。

一只手伸向自己的后腰，被刚按住了，“可以吗，光一？”虽然自己的下面已经硬的发疼，刚还是担心着光一的身体。

媚眼如丝，情欲填满脑海，光一拉起刚的手，伸向那根链子，让刚的手握上链子，光一握上刚的手，慢慢的把跳蛋拽了出来，用行动向刚发出了邀请。

翻出遥控器关掉它之后，那一串东西就被甩到了床下。

五分钟以后，白兰地的香气填满了主卧，闻着光一信息素的味道，刚产生了微醺的错觉，他释放出自己的信息素，古巴雪茄的味道混进了白兰地的气味中，仿佛是来到了烟雾缭绕的私人沙龙，沙龙中的每一位穿着晚礼服的贵族手里都端着一杯加入一整颗大冰球的干邑白兰地。

电动窗帘拉起来了，房间中的光线变得暧昧而晦暗。刚趴在光一身上，把光一整个人都束缚在怀里，一下一下耸动着，趴在光一的耳边，向耳道里吹一口气，然后伸出舌头，舔进了耳窝。

身下的人一阵颤栗，感觉到对方已经射了出来，刚低沉的笑起来，“找到了，原来光一的开关在这里。”

发现光一敏感的耳道之后，刚反倒放缓了抽插的速度，有一下，没一下的顶着，头靠近光一的另外一边耳朵，拨开头发，先是把小巧的耳垂含在嘴里吮了一下，伸出舌头，从耳垂开始，划过整个耳廓，顺着耳廓的形状探到了耳窝，舌尖在里面灵活的转了一圈，惹得对方发出了阵阵媚叫。

“呃啊……刚……嗯……刚……”呻吟着，喘息着，光一叫着对方的名字。

“嗯？怎么了？”明知道光一为什么叫自己，却小恶魔似的越发放缓了抽插的节奏。顶一下，问一句，“怎么了？光一？怎么了？”

“嗯……想要……想要……”

“想要什么啊？”

“想要你，继续干我，再用力一点，再快一点……”

“看来光一是嫌我太慢啊！”趴在光一耳边，刚的声音里充满了危险。

突然的一个挺腰，刚的阴茎更加深入的插了进去，光一后穴的褶皱完全被撑平了，透明的液体被挤了出来，顶的光一短促的喊了一声，随后大力的抽插让光一忘情的浪叫起来，呻吟一声大过一声，在攀上顶点的时候，光一大脑一片空白，伴随着一声低吼，刚全都射在了光一的肠道里。

刚从光一的身体里退出来，床上的两个人都喘着粗气，等到呼吸平稳了，身下的人再一次热了起来，白兰地香气浓郁，刚邪邪一笑，拽着光一项圈前的链子，把人从床上拉起来，又吻了上去，另一只手也不老实，捏住光一的乳头掐了一把，满意的听着对方因为疼痛和快感交织哼唧了一声，然后声音很快就被刚的吻堵在了嘴里。

掐完了乳头的手伸向了后背，两根手指的指甲顺着光一的脊柱一路刮下来，听着对方逐渐变得粗重的呼吸，掐一把光滑挺翘的屁股，手指伸进了对方的后穴里，在里面慢悠悠的搅啊搅，直把光一撩拨得浑身都染上了粉色，才在坏笑中将又一次硬起来的大宝剑插进了对方不断淌着蜜汁的小穴里。

这场性爱，从下午一直持续到深夜，无论是刚还是光一，都不记得两个人到底做了多少次，刚只记得，他把在床上极尽配合、喊哑了嗓子的人抱到浴室的时候对方已经睡着了，清理花了很长时间，没有及时把抑制剂放回去，又差点擦枪走火，最后刚不得不给自己来上一针，才算是顺利洗完了澡。

把光一搬回床上，怕他在中途偷溜下床睡在地上生病，刚好不容易把光一叫醒，告诉他，“留在床上睡觉。”确定他记住了，才放他继续睡。

 

刚醒来的时候，光一还缩在他怀里睡着。呼吸间喷出的气流吹在刚的颈窝里，带来一阵微微的痒意。刚睁眼望着天花板，放空大脑，享受着这刚醒来的午后静谧时光。

有些电话，永远都会在最不恰当的时机打进来。

就比如现在。

手机“嗡嗡嗡”的在床头柜上震动，刚接起了电话。

“您好，这里是欧蜜俱乐部，请问是堂本刚先生吗？”

“是的，你稍等一下。”

“好的。”

刚蹑手蹑脚的下了床，随手拎起一件睡袍披在身上，拿着电话来到了客厅。

“你说吧。”

“堂本先生您好，我们收到了关于您想要购买51号性奴的需要，我们很抱歉的通知您，51号是非卖品，只做租赁，不进行售卖。”

“唔，你们所有的租赁性奴都不出售吗？”

“这个……51号情况特殊……”

“怎么个特殊法？”

“非常抱歉，我没有权利向您说明……”

“那就找个说了算的人过来接电话！卖个奴隶，你们怎么这么多废话！怕我付不起钱怎么的！”刚语气蛮横，像个非要买某样玩具的熊孩子。

“……您稍等。”电话那头沉默了一下，妥协了。

过了一会，电话被转接，一个女人的声音传了过来。

“您好，我是欧蜜俱乐部性奴部门的负责人，我姓近藤。”

“关于性奴买卖的事情，你都可以做主呗？”

“可以。”

“那好，把你们的51号卖我。”

“先生，您为什么一定要买51号呢？其实，我们把他定为非卖品的原因，是这个奴隶有很严重的精神问题，虽然他的技术是整个俱乐部里最好的，但他需要定期的精神治疗，我们之所以把租赁期限最长定为两个月，就是因为曾经有人把他买了下来，两个月以后这个奴隶陷入了精神混乱，误伤了主人，被客人退回来了，我们赔了很大一笔钱才把事情压下来。我跟您说的全是实话，这些其实不应该跟客人讲的，但是为了您的安全，请务必慎重考虑。”

刚突然轻笑了起来，“我说，你是不是把事情想得太复杂了。我就是觉得这家伙挺对我胃口，我还没放开了好好玩呢，就有人找上门来，告诉我别人送我的礼物其实是租的，还不卖，你这让我怎么尽兴的弄？又不能缺胳膊少腿的把人给你们还回去。我把他买下来，玩腻了就处理掉，你不是说他是个精神病吗？定期治疗肯定挺花钱的吧？你卖给我，又能赚一大笔钱，又能省一大笔钱，这么划算的买卖，傻逼才不做，你说是不是？”

把一个纨绔子弟演绎的淋漓尽致。

“好的堂本先生，您的要求我们已经知道了，我们会尽快给您答复的。”那个姓近藤的女人突然说了一句不相干的话，就把电话给挂断了。

隐约猜到那个女的为什么挂了电话，刚拿着手机，很耐心的等着。

不一会一个陌生的手机号码发来了一条消息：“我是近藤，下午五点您在WANT YOU酒吧订一个包间，留您的名字，我五点半的时候去包间里找您。”

很好，看来有戏。

刚的心情终于好了一点，他给酒吧打了个电话，订了一间私密性很好的包间，抬头看了眼墙上的钟，离五点还有四个小时。

刚推门走进卧室，光一已经醒了，正望着毛玻璃外朦胧的景色发呆。刚把玻璃调成透明的，光一回头看向刚，露出了一个笑容。

这家伙最近越来越爱笑了。心里感慨着，刚对光一道，“饿了吧，穿好衣服起床，咱们去做饭。”

 

冈田准一把车停在离WANT YOU酒吧差一个路口的时候，刚好四点五十五分。刚下车之前叮嘱冈田，“十分钟以后，准一你去酒吧的吧台那里等我。”

刚下了车，冈田坐在车里没动，把车开到了另外一个停车场里，下车锁好，向酒吧的方向走去。

五点三十分，包间的门被准时推开了，刚的可乐也正好喝的见了底。

走进来一个穿着黑色职业装戴着眼镜的短发女性，西裤而非裙子，皮鞋而非高跟，带着一阵薄荷的味道坐在了刚的对面。

嗯，Alpha，这信息素可真够提神醒脑的。刚默默吐槽。

“初次见面，我是近藤。”对面的女人先开了口。

“堂本。”刚的自我介绍显得很没礼貌。

近藤也不在意，“我约您到这里来，是因为有些话不方便在电话里说……”

“知道，知道，有话直说，你已经浪费了我半个小时了。”刚不耐烦的打断道。

“您点名要的51号性奴，在此次续约的租赁合同履行完毕之后，我会按照意外身亡处理，到时候报告递交上去，关于51号的全部数据就会被抹除了。合同到期的时候，上次去您家里的那个人会带着一份赔偿协议去找您，您签完字，把赔偿款交一下就可以了。”女人果然没再废话，把她的计划说了一遍。

“我要赔多少钱？”刚一挑眉毛。

“大概五百万日元。”

“还以为是什么天价，原来没几个破钱啊。”刚嗤笑道。

近藤在一张纸上写了一串数字，“这是我的个人账号，我要您往这里打三百万日元，您知道，其实这是违规操作，我也是要承担风险的……”近藤说着，语气里不自觉的带上了忐忑，似乎是怕喜怒无常的小少爷突然变卦。

刚瞟了一眼纸条，飞快的把这一串数字输入进了手机里，然后打了个电话，“喂？田中，我刚才给你发过去的账号你看见了吧？对，往那个账号里打三百万，现在就办。”

那边放下电话的冈田一边在心里吐槽“我这回又变成田中了。”一边往刚给他发过来的账号里打钱。

十分钟以后，近藤手机里收到了三百万汇入的信息。

“堂本先生真是一点都不拖泥带水。”钱已入袋，近藤明显愉悦了起来，“您放心，事情一定会处理妥当的。祝您愉快！”近藤也是雷厉风行之人，从进屋到现在也不过是半个小时，什么东西也没点，交易完成以后就起身告辞了。

包间里只剩下了刚一个人。

拿起桌子上的小纸条用打火机点着扔进了烟灰缸里，刚拨通了二宫的电话。

“干嘛？又哪不舒服了？”二宫语气超级不好。

“又被boss打死了？”刚反问道。

“没有，和男朋友联机，被他打死了。”对面传来了另一个人“嘿嘿嘿”的笑声。

刚翻了个白眼，“给你打电话，你要么是准备玩游戏，要么是正在玩游戏，要么是刚玩完游戏，难道你上辈子是个NPC吗，天天活在游戏里。”

“我要是正在做手术也接不着你电话啊！我说，你给我打电话不是为了跟我逗闷子吧？”

“当然不是，我有个事想拜托你男朋友。”刚说起了正经事，“我想让他帮我打听一下欧蜜俱乐部的那些性奴都是怎么回事，所有信息都要，最好是内部消息，还有，帮我重点打听一下关于51号的消息，别打听的太明显。”

“嗯，”电话那边二宫也严肃了起来，“你觉得有问题？”

“我觉得当年光一失踪不是那么简单。”

“所以你不想惊动俱乐部里的人。”

“对。你男朋友能帮这个忙吗？”

“没问题，我先替他答应了。”二宫一口应下，就听另外一个声音在咋咋呼呼，“nino你替我答应什么了？”“等会你就知道了。你放心，这家伙人缘超好，最适合干这种事了，回头有消息了我就联系你，拜拜~”

放下电话，刚长出了一口气，结账离开了酒吧。

在回去的路上，冈田随口问刚，“又买什么水晶了？”

“啊，买了个好宝贝。”刚很愉快，脸上的笑容怎么也收不住。

 

回到家，客厅里开着灯，光一正坐在地毯上翻着刚给他的一大摞杂志。

有好几本都摊开放在了他周围。

刚凑过去一看，全是汽车的图片，有法拉利、劳斯莱斯、兰博基尼什么的。

“喜欢？”刚问光一。

“嗯。”光一点了点头，手指划过铜版纸。

随手揉了下光一的脑袋，把他从地上拉了起来，“走，今天我教你削土豆。”

拽着光一的手拉他往厨房走去，路过门口的时候传来了开锁的声音。

长濑边开门边大着嗓门说道，“刚不是我不遵守约定提前上门啊，奈良那边送来了超高级的牛肉，这两天不吃就不新鲜了……”

长濑进门，和光一四目相对，声音戛然而止。

“糟了！”刚心里面只有这一个念头，我怎么把这一茬给忘了！

“表弟？！”长濑的声音里充满了难以置信。

 

——TBC


End file.
